Don't quit the slut
by Decipher Philosophy
Summary: Sequel to Lonely Nights!


Don't quit the slut

A/N: A little less light than the last fic.

Summary: Everyone discovers that Jack is a stripper. Will it stop the evil genius from ruling the world?

The answer to this summary is yes. Jack couldn't bring himself to rule the world having let the Xiaolin losers and his idol Chase know what he did for a living. It was suppose to be all just fun and games you know! Get on the pole, strip teasingly in front of his guests and have them salivate for his snow-white body. A few bit touches but never taking away his virginity. Jack blushed of the memory of how all the other dancers became shocked that he was still a virgin. A lot of them wanted to provide the 'service' but they were kind to accept his rejection.

So that was that. Jack didn't associate with the Xiaolin losers or his beloved idol Chase anymore. Wuya was a different story.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were a stripper?" Wuya in the flesh trespassed his home into his lab and Jack will never know how.

"You abandoned me remember. And this just happened over the summer." Jack was in the middle of building his jackbots for better security and cleaning.

"How did this happen?" If Wuya was a ghost, she would've phased through Jack to grab his attention. Jack shivered but kept his cool.

"I'm lonely." Jack responded simply and dust himself off before leaving the lab. Wuya followed still filled with curiosity.

"Who made you do this?"

"None of your business. If you don't mind. I have a job to do." Jack wasn't going to tell Wuya that he was cornered in a dark alley one night drunk to being nearly raped by three men but then his boss found him and saved him.

Jack got on his jet and flew towards the new hidden club. It had to be new since someone stupid called the police.

"Hey Beast! Your back!"

"Of course Boss! Who's my new guest for tonight?" Jack winked making his boss chuckle.

"He's a new one. He recommended you to wear this ring." His boss handed him a golden ring with a jade. Jack saw that it looked similar to a shen gong wu but there was no way that could happen twice. Shen gong wu were an unknown value so Jack wore the ring on his ring finger.

"Won't he be smitten." His boss purred acknowledging the fact that Jack put it on his ring finger.

"If he's willing to pay what's worth a wedding by seeing me wear this, you'll make another easy thousands!" Jack smirked knowing that he had driven men and women mad to pay a lot to drink and screw people pretending they were him. He may be disgusting and unwanted during his evil adventures but he was adored and lusted being naughty in a nice way. This was better.

"Let's hope for that! The show is about to start! Everyone get to your places!" Everyone cheered and left to take places. Jack had time to dress because he was the second show. If he was going to wear a ring, he's bound to look owned. He took a pair of cat ears on and a tight black pants that has a cat's tail connected to it. Jack applied make up to make him sparkle under the lights and fake fangs. The last and most important part was to put on a collar that had a heart pendant saying 'Take me'.

"Beast, are you ready?" His boss came in and gasped at Jack's outfit. A wide smirk appeared. "He is going to marry you."

"Let's make sure of that." Jack purred cutely showing his small cute fangs.

"Would you like anything before the show begins sir?" A kind bodacious woman asked to a man in a suit and Ferraro on a crescent shaped couch.

"No. I already ordered my drink." He smirked licking his lips in hunger.

The lights dimmed down and the curtains rose. Up front was a naughty kitten on a big cozy bed while there were dancers surrounding him with bats in their hands and wearing classic black and white suits that glittered by the spotlight. The kitten stretched and then got on his knees and hands on the bed purring. His red eyes were truly stunning under the light. The room blackened and only a white spot light showed Jack. The music began to play and Jack playfully slid against the bed and lip sync the words.

_Hello Mr. Mosley I'm glad you're my maker _

_My Loyalty lies in your hands, you're my breath taker _

_Your body, your kiss is in unknown demand _

_So take command, go Timbo_

The people with bats began their dancing as Jack stayed on the bed watching them in amusement and giving a few bit touches and kisses if they went near him.

_I be the same when it all goes up I be the same when it all goes down _

_Not the first one, open it up I be the last one closin it out _

_Don't know if I'll give you a shot yet _

_Lil Mama I'm peepin your style _

_Do I think you're dope enough, yup _

_One way of findin it out _

_The way you came at me, boo _

_Don't care, not afraid I'm like Wild Really want it from head to toe _

_Question if she gon let it out _

_Anyway the hour glass go I don't worry anyhow _

_Why don't we see where it go Let's figure it out _

Jack began doing flexible sexy cat tricks on his bed.

_When the cats come out the bats come out to playy _

_Yeahh In the morning after _

_The dawn is here, be gone be on your wayy _

_Yeahh In the morning after _

_When the cats come out the bats come out to playy _

_Yeahh In the morning after _

_The dawn is here, be gone be on your wayy _

_Yeahh In the morning after Dark  
><em> 

_Owww, Oooohhh Owww  
><em> 

The dancers carried Jack off the bed and then immediately hit in sync with the music.

_Come on SoShy_

_I got a little secret for ya I never sleep when comes the night _

_But every time I smack my fingers I switch back into the light _

_My moon belong to your sun _

_Your fire is burning my mind _

_Is it love or is it lust _

_Something that I just can't describe (ah) Am I the one and only _

_(ah) Cause you're the only one (ah) It felt so long and lonely _

_(ah) Waiting for you to come It's lookin bright and early I'm willing to close my eyes _

_This is the unusual story Timbo and SoShy _

_When the cats come out the bats come out to playy _

_Yeahh In the morning after _

_The dawn is here, be gone be on your wayy _

_Yeahh In the morning after _

_When the cats come out the bats come out to playy _

_Yeahh In the morning after _

_The dawn is here, be gone be on your wayy _

_Yeahh In the morning after Dark _

Jack caught the sight of his guest and began swayed him with a lewd smirk until he got on his hands and knees crawling towards his new victim.

_Heyy, Heyy, (ay) Heyy, Timbo! _

_You talk about takin it slow _

_I'm talkin about takin it Wild Don't wanna be too up front no Baby you know it's my style _

_I'm talkin about lightin it up You talkin about dimmin it down _

_Don't think about lettin it go _

_But I've never seen no king that bows _

Jack got close enough and for fun, did a back flip and a sideways split followed to standing up and dancing once again.

_Yes I'm the one and only _

_You know I see right through ya I get it your magnetic _

_So you draw me right to ya _

_Maybe I give you a shot yup _

_Maybe you deserve the crown _

_Won't give you a treasure map yet _

_Cause you'll figure it out _

_When the cats come out the bats come out to playy _

_Yeahh In the morning after _

_The dawn is here, be gone be on your wayy _

_Yeahh In the morning after _

_When the cats come out the bats come out to playy _

_Yeahh In the morning after _

_The dawn is here, be gone be on your wayy _

_Yeahh In the morning after Dark _

_Dark dark dark dark dark_

_In the morning after dark _

_Dark dark dark dark dark _

_In the morning after dark _

_Please don't leave me girl In the morning after dark _

_Please don't leave me girl  
>(Please don't leave me girl) <em>

_When the cats come out the bats come out to playy _

_When the cats come out the bats come out to playy Play play _

_The dawn is here be on your way _

_When the cats come out the bats come out to playy Play play play _

_The dawn is here be on your way _

_(way way way way)_

Jack got on the man's lap and asked in a sultry voice, "Did you like the show?"

"I liked it." The man raised his head. "I _liked _it a lot"

"CHASE!" Jack panicked and tried to get off the man's lap but Chase had his arm securely around the small male.

"Is my little kitten shy all of the sudden?" Chase chuckled. "The first time I saw you do this was when you were pleasing another man. A _stranger_." Chase growled making Jack shiver.

"I-I-..It's just a job." Jack whimpered because he had no idea what Chase was about to do to him. He was already humiliated to the Xiaolin losers and him and Wuya. Is Chase here to humiliate him even more?

"A job huh? Does that mean you provide the service?" Chase placed his thumbs on Jack's nipples and rubbed to have them become hardened buds.

"N-no." Jack looked away with eyes shut and face full of red.

"So you never done this?" Chase gripped Jack's cock into his palm. "Or this?" Chase fondled Jack's buns.

"Ah~" Jack bit his lips from moaning and held Chase placing his head on his shoulders to not show anything more embarrassing.

"Getting excited easily are we?" Chase chuckled closely to Jack's ear and Jack knew why. He was already hard by little fondling which was more embarrassing.

"Please stop Chase. If you're here to just humiliate me, you humiliated me enough. Just please leave and forget about me." Jack leaned away from Chase but was still on his lap and tried to remove the ring but it wouldn't budge.

"You can't take it off. This ring is a shen gong wu called 'bounded-for-life'. It's ironic but then you can never take off that ring unless the person in possession says so. The powers of that ring is that the wearer must do whatever the master says. And this master," Chase gripped both of Jack's buns. "Wants to play with the kitten."

Jack blushed uncontrollably. "Y-you have to talk to my boss first." Jack looked down feeling the humiliation of the century sink in.

And if it were anymore of a coincidence, "How's everything going?" Jack's boss grinned of the position Jack was in.

"Everything is going swell." Chase grinned. "I want to play with my kitten tonight."

"Oh!" The boss actually showed a fake face of surprise. "Are you comfortable with it Beast?"

"Uh?" Jack kept looking down wondering how long he could avoid the situation.

"He is." Chase held Jack's chin and made their eyes look at one another. "Aren't you Beast?"

"Y-yeah."

"Okay then! Remember to set the bill Beast!" His boss winked at him and left Jack to his doom.

"AH!" Jack was thrown onto a bed and Chase quickly got on top of him. "Chase! Wait!"

"Why in the world should I wait? You do this for a living." Chase kissed Jack's throat.

Jack gasped and shivered. "I do dancing for a living! I'm still a virgin!" Jack pushed Chase away and covered his blush with his hand.

Chase stared at him in shock for a moment because he actually thought Jack wasn't a virgin by the way he danced. Later, that shock face became a lewd mischievous grin. "Then let's _devirginize_ you." Chase kissed Jack's chest and had his hands play with his nipples.

Jack moaned. "That's not even a word!..I think." Chase got lower and from his chest to his stomach and then swirled his tongue in Jack's cute belly button. "Stop Chase! Aren't you disgusted by me? You've always called me an insect!" Jack dared kick Chase off him and was in tears. "I'm sorry but I can't do this!" Jack ran towards the door.

"_Stop_."

Jack froze.

"_Come to me_."

Jack walked towards Chase and sat on his lap.

"You do disgust me Jack." Chase said simply and the tears of Jack's poured thicker. "I'm disgusted by how you show people this beautiful body of yours."

"What?" Jack looked directly into Chase's eyes to see a serious expression.

"I wasn't fascinated by you at first but then the more and more you came to my lair and I've seen you in battles, I knew there was something special about you. That other night, I discovered what it was. You're incredibly sexy and beautiful. This unique snow-white skin." Chase licked and devoured one of Jack's nipples and had his hands all around Jack's body. "Especially your red eyes." Jack closed his eyes for Chase to kiss them. "Hearing that you're a virgin makes you all the more beautiful." He lied Jack gently on the bed.

"Chase..." Jack was trying to hide his blush again while staring at Chase with lustful eyes. "...fuck me."

Chase grinned. "It would be my pleasure." Chase sinked down and swallowed Jack's cock.

"Ah! Nn! Ng..!" Jack gripped the bed sheets and covered his ears to not hear himself moan or the sucking noises Chase made. Chase sucked harder and louder making him flustered. "AH! Chase! Enough! I'm going to!" He screamed as he came in Chase's mouth.

Chase swallowed Jack's cum and smirked at him teasingly. "So fast." He chuckled.

"This is my first time!" Jack threw the pillow at Chase.

He dodged it. "My, my. The pet is getting naughty. He should be punished." Chase flipped Jack over onto his knees, grabbed one of his arms and dug a finger into Jack's virgin hole.

"AH! Ah! ah! Chase!" Jack raised his head wide-eyed at the sudden feel of Chase's finger digging into him and stretching him. Jack could feel himself harden again. Chase saw it in amusement. He gripped the cock and stroke it earning more appreciative moans from his kitten.

Chase added a second finger to scissor his pet nice and wide to suddenly earn a "AH!" Bingo! Chase added a third finger and then start jabbing that prostate watching his pet falling into liquid submission. "Ch-Cha-! More! More!" Jack didn't know what he wanted but he knew Chase could give it to him. "Please! F-" Dang it! What was the words? "Fuck me!" That's it! "Fuck me! Fuck me Chase! I want your thing inside me!"

Chase chuckled. "Thing? What do you mean?"

Tears welled down on Jack's eyes. "Your cock! I want your fucking cock!"

Chase removed his fingers to Jack's protest but then was received by something almost better. Chase dipped his tongue to the loosened hole and began licking and sucking it making his adorable pet squirm. "Chase! Stop teasing me! I want your huge cock in me!"

Chase flipped Jack over and smirked down at his pet. He removed his buttoned shirt slowly for the flustered kitten to take a full piece off. Jack's mouth salivated and then, when Chase reached his pants to unbutton revealing that he went commando, widened his eyes. "Will that fit?"

"I don't know. Let's see if it can." Chase grabbed Jack's legs to position his head against Jack's awaiting hole. Jack shut his eyes tight knowing from the many porn he researched on that this is going to hurt. "Look at me Jack." Chase ordered but without activating the shen gong wu. "Look at me." He ordered again and this time Jack did. Chase entered him slowly to have his head fit in the tight embrace. He saw Jack gasped in pain and widen in shock that it could fit. More tears fell down his face and held Chase for dear life to finally reach the hilt.

Chase moaned in the painful hot tight pleasure as he watched Jack breathing adjust to the filling. "Cha...Chase." Jack looked so adorable with his teary flustered pleading face. Chase couldn't help but fuck the kitten hard to make it cry for him and clutch onto him.

"Nng! Mmm! AH! Haa! Slow down Chase!" Chase disobeyed because he knew he was pleasuring Jack intensely that the boy couldn't handle such pleasure. Chase fucked harder and faster and longer hitting that same spot over and over again. Jack arched his back screaming the pleasure driving him insane. "Oh! AH! AH! HAA! AH! Chase! I love you! I love you!"

Chase flipped Jack over on his hands and knees to fuck even deeper. To hard! To deep! Too fast! That Jack collapsed on the bed on his stomach but Chase wouldn't stop. The headboard of the bed was already clashing against the wall. Jack didn't know how far Chase could pleasure him until Chase turned his head and kissed him passionately while still fucking his brains out. Jack immediately came and Chase came moments after within Jack. Jack shivered at the feeling of the hot white liquid pouring into him.

Chase pulled out and then flipped his lover over on his back to stare down at the heaving mess. Jack's face was stained by flushed red and tears. His hair was damped in sweat, body covered in cum outside and in. Jack felt the cum Chase gave him pour out his hole. "Oh, it all came out." Jack sat up and touch his hole feeling the cum leaking out.

Jack pouted cutely at Chase. "Want to go again?" Chase leered down at him as he pushed him back on the bed.

"Fuck yeah."

"Oh, Beast! I was worried that you wouldn't come back! Had a fun night?" His boss smiled happily. "Did he pay up?"

"Yeah. Here." Jack gave him the money and his boss froze.

"This much?...Just for one night?" Jack nodded and his boss fainted.

Chase walked into the dressing room witnessing what had just happened. "Was he happy?"

"Yeah. He'll be okay." Jack smiled and then pecked Chase on the lips shyly.

Chase snorted. "That's not a kiss. This is." Chase held Jack in his arms possessively and claimed his mouth passionately. "You are going to tell him that you're going to continue dancing but only sleeping with me right?"

"Yeah." Jack said breathlessly. "Now how about teaching me how to lose my virginity again after my dancing tonight? Mmm?"

"It would be my pleasure."

A/N: No Xiaolin losers because they're a waste of time to me. I decided to just do this for the heck of actually having stripper Jack be laid. I was seriously out of line on my other story 'Lost' which soft hearted people should never read. It was made during the time of my dark ages since I just read a very depressing manga. I really hate mangas like those. :'(


End file.
